Sometimes You Really Need To Know There's Someone Who Doesn't Hate You
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Mr and Mrs Amos talk to Patrick and Shelagh after 4.3. Spoilers for that episode.


**For the beautiful ladies in my life xx**

* * *

Patrick groaned as a knock at the door reverberated throughout the flat. It had been a long few days but he had finally managed to make it home early enough for an evening cuddle, with his wife and daughter before the latter had to be put to bed. Just one night where he wasn't called out for this or that was all he asked for. Just one evening when he could bask in the love of his family, where he could put his daughter to bed and ask his son how his day had been, one night when he could take his wife in his arms and twirl her about their living room.

'If I ignore it do you think they'll go away?' He murmured into Shelagh's hair. She giggled, the action causing her to vibrate against his chest and his heart to swell. God how he loved this woman.

'Probably. But you are a good man and as such would never turn someone away.'

'Would you still love me if I wasn't?'

'There's a strong chance. You are rather handsome after all. Especially now I've rectified your awful sartorial choices. Now if you won't answer the door I will.' Shelagh levered herself up out of his lap handing the baby to him.

'Okay. Just you and I then Angel girl. Mummy's gone to be a good girl. Between the three of us I'll let you in on a secret, Mummy can be very bad if I drive her to it.'

'Patrick!' Shelagh gasped, unable to stem the laughter that bubbled up within her. 'You're lucky she's only 7 months old else you'll scar her for life.' She rolled her eyes before walking to the door.

She swung the door open with a smile that faltered only slightly as she took in the picture that met her. Mr and Mrs Amos were stood there with their baby in his arms. 'Hello?'

'Hello Mrs Turner. Is your husband in?' Mrs Amos asked nervously, not quite able to meet her eyes. Shelagh's heart broke for the woman. What pain she must be going through. Trixie had told her of the comments people had made.

'Yes he is, is everything okay?' She ran a quick diagnostic eye over the three of them but nothing obvious sprang out at her.

'We just wanted to speak with him.'

'Come on in then.' She stepped back and led them through to the recently vacated room. Her smile grew over wider as she watched her husband now sprawled across the settee and holding their daughter up above him dropping her down gently now and again to kiss across her face. 'You've got some visitors.'

'Ah, hello.' He sat up.

'Would you like a cup of tea the pair of you?' Shelagh offered slightly awkwardly.

'If you would be willing to?' Mrs Amos smiled tightly. She nodded.

'Of course. I'll just put the kettle on. Do you want me to take-' She gestured at Angela but Patrick shook his head.

'You're more than happy with your Daddy aren't you little one?' Angela babbled and make to grab his nose which the Turners took to mean a resounding yes.

'Okay.' She strolled into the kitchen. A tense silence descended upon the room

'We just wanted to say thank you for all you've done Doctor Turner. Without you I would be in prison and our little girl wouldn't have a father. You stood with me when none else would. I can never thank you enough.'

'It's my pleasure. You are a good person Mr Amos, I truly believe that.' Patrick smiled.

'Thank you. It's good to know I have at least one person who doesn't hate me.'

'You can add my wife to that list too. And several of the Nonnatuns.' Patrick gazed through the hatch for a second as he watched his wife potter around the kitchen.

'But not all.'

'Admittedly no. But give them time.'

'I will. And I'll continue on with the medicine. I want to be a good husband and a good father. Like you are Doctor.' Tony took in the man before him. Married to a kind and beautiful woman, father to a beautiful young daughter and a son who was thriving, well respected in the community, loved by so many. He could only dream of ever achieving the last ones but the wife and daughter he could work on.

'I'm no saint believe me. Just ask Shelagh.'

'I can confirm.' Shelagh called prompting a soppy smile to spread across Patrick's face. The Amos' smiled at him unseen. He was such a serious man who they'd only gotten to know through such hardship. They'd never seen him like this before in his home.

'Your Mum's eavesdropping again Angel Girl.'

'Hardly a long distance for voices to carry dear. The flat's only small.'

'True.' He turned back to the couple. 'There's no secret trick to being a good father you know. You've just got to keep on trying to do your best and love that girl in your arms more than anything else in the world.'

'I do.' Tony stared down at the squirming infant in his arms. He only truly knew one thing in his life. His daughter was everything to him.

'Then you've got the best start you can. Does little one have a name yet?' The couple looked at each other nervously before Mrs Amos spoke.

'We were wondering, seeing as you have done so much for our family already, if you would mind if we called her Patricia.'

'Really?' Patrick gaped. Quarter of a decade working in Poplar and this was the first time anyone had ever suggested such a thing.

'Of course.'

'I would be honoured.'

'Thank you.' Shelagh came through with the teas. 'Did you hear that my love?'

'Again-small flat. I'm visually impaired not deaf.' She grinned. She had indeed heard and she had never been prouder of him.

'You've become so cheeky since we married.' He rolled his eyes at her.

'What can I say-you're a terrible influence. Here you go Mr Amos. Oh isn't she a beauty.' She ran her fingers over Patricia's face. 'You got a cute one, well done. Believe me not everyone is that lucky, I delivered some strange looking babies through the years.' She grinned at Mrs Amos who smiled.

'You got a cute one too. She's darling.' Currently the darling was attempting to eat her own fist and yet still managed to look adorable. Shelagh was very proud.

'We picked her out of a lineup. We rejected 3 ugly babies first.' Patrick revealed seriously.

'Really?' Marie was aghast.

'No he's joking. Thank you.' They drank their tea, occasionally interspersing it with light conversation but soon they were finished.

'I'll help you wash up Mrs Turner.' Everyone knew there was nowhere near enough washing up to necessitate two people but no-one said a word. Soon enough the washing up was done and Marie had still yet to mange to say what she evidently needed to.

'Come on. Let's find us some privacy shall eh?' She directed Marie into her bedroom and they sat side by side on the bed.

'What do I do now? I love him but I hate him so much. I need him and so does our daughter but I can't get the mental images out of my head. Could you forgive Doctor Turner if this had been him?' Marie asked tearfully. Shelagh took her hand in her own and squeezed it comfortingly as she desperately searched for the right words to help the poor young girl before her.

'I don't know. But it would have been because he cheated on me, not who he cheated on me with, that would be the problem. I wish I could snap my fingers and make things right for your family I really do. Just concentrate on that little girl in there, she needs her Mummy and her Daddy, she needs you to be happy and together. Marriage is hard work I know but the rewards are oh so much sweeter for it.'

'Except we can't have the rewards. He'll be made impotent by the treatment. I'm not sure I'd even want to anymore with him. Not after this.'

'That…wasn't what I meant.' Shelagh blushed, suddenly very aware of where she was sat and what had transpired only that morning mere centimetres from where this almost stranger sat. 'You two love each other, maybe not necessarily in the same ways but you fell in love with him before…all that…happened. Focus on the good parts of him, the things that made you fall in love with him. I'm not saying it'll be easy but you need to work through this together. For Patricia and for yourself. Talk to him. Hear his side of the story. You're not the only victim her-I know it might not seem that way to you at this moment but try and take a look from his perspective.'

'I'll try. Thank you.'

* * *

'You know all about forbidden love don't you Doctor? You and Mrs Turner? You know what it's like wanting someone, something so badly but knowing you can't have it without massive consequences. You know what it's like to ache for the nights so you can dream of the life you want so desperately, a life where there are no barriers or rules.'

'I do, but that's somewhat different. Shelagh may have been unreachable but she was still a woman underneath the habit. Whilst it may have been morally ambiguous it was never illegal. But I absolutely do understand the pain you must be going through. I'm just sorry your dreams didn't come quite as true as mine did. But focus on a new dream. Focus on your daughter and everything will flow from there. You'll be okay. I'm not saying it will be quick or easy but I believe you can do it.' Both men cleared their throats as the women returned.

'I think we'd better be off Tony. We've imposed long enough. Thank you-both of you.'

'Thank you.' Patrick featured at the newborn. 'I'm honoured.'

'Our pleasure.'

'Both of you are welcome here of course if you need to. No-one will judge you within these walls. And I'm sure Patricia would love a play friend in Angela once she's a bit older.' Shelagh offered. Suddenly she felt Marie throw herself at her in a short but fierce hug.

'Thank you.' Shelagh barely heard it but it was there. With a final parting the Amos' were gone and the Turners took a moment to et the past half hour sink in. Lowering Angela into her crib Patrick strode over and pulled Shelagh into his arms.

'Thank you. I know that wasn't easy to entirely comfortable for you.'

'It's fine. I have nothing against that way of life as such, it was just the circumstances of that life within a family that confused me. And I'm hardly in a position to condemn forbidden love now am I?'

'No you're not Sister Bernadette.'

'I thought we agreed never to utter that name whilst we were in each others arms.'

'I'm old. I'm allowed to be forgetful.'

'Oh well if you're old then you definitely won't be up for what I had planned for tonight.'

'I can forget to be old.'

* * *

**Reviews appreciated xxx**


End file.
